


stood tall painted blue

by sybarite1



Series: We Never Put The FUN In Dysfunctional (Until Now) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Codependency, Dialogue, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Post They Save The World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybarite1/pseuds/sybarite1
Summary: Maybe it’s just a side effect of the whole “last people on earth” thing...





	stood tall painted blue

Vanya isn’t aware she’s doing it until it hits her a couple weeks in: she doesn’t close her bedroom door anymore. In fact, none of them close their doors anymore. Their bedrooms (all en suite because Allison said she didn’t love them enough to share a bathroom again) are in one long row on the second floor. And since they moved in, no one’s made the kind of bid for privacy that she would have expected.

Maybe it’s just a side effect of the whole “last people on earth” thing they’d had going for a while there, back before they unfucked the world. Could be they were afraid of being alone.

“Not alone,” said Five, when she raised it with him a few days later. “We’re all perfectly happy being left alone,” and true, they did exist pretty solitarily in their shared space - even Klaus.

“Then why...?”

“I don’t think we like to be separated,” shrugged Five, trying hard to sound matter of fact about something that included his own emotions.

It still seemed odd to Vanya. You could knock on a closed door and be let in, after all. It shouldn’t be so fundamentally different from an open one. But still, she couldn’t bring herself to shut hers in the face of logic. She liked the foot traffic casting shadows into her room, the rise and fall of conversations or humming, the scratchy tunes from Luther’s record player, the rhythmic counting as Diego did pushups or sit ups. She liked that she could play her violin and add to it all, and that sometimes when she was done there was someone in her doorway, just watching, just sharing the moment with her.

There was something about the communal nature of belonging that Vanya liked, and had never known outside of her siblings. Still, they were all adults, surely at some point something would have to give.

“Probably,” agreed Five, when she raised it again, “but I wouldn’t count on it being the doors.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this arc:  
> \- Ben is alive  
> \- Klaus is sober  
> \- Five is aged up  
> \- Allison can speak  
> \- Vanya can control her powers  
> \- Luther is 100% human again and  
> \- Diego still stutters because you’ll pry that from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> Also, while this is tagged gen, it’s also tagged for codependency. These guys aren’t necessarily having healthy and well-adjusted relationships with each other, even if they are enjoying them. They’re not great at boundaries, for starters, and they come back clingy af. Also, while I anticipate adding more gen pieces, I may also add pieces that flirt with shipping or that have pairings outright, because, like I said, they’re not great with boundaries and they’re clingy af. They will be tagged accordingly so you can avoid them if preferred. My last caveat is that this is horribly self-indulgent. I just wanted to write them kinda happy and together and I’m well aware that I’m posting three glasses of wine in. Apologies in advance.


End file.
